Surprise!
by Penelope Collins
Summary: Claire finds out she is pregnant with Shane's baby. Rated M just in case. I do not own any of these characters sadly. Those compliments go to Rachel Caine.


Claire felt herself start to tremble as she looked down at the stick that would tell her of her and Shane's future.

PREGNANT

She read the words over and over again in her head until eventually her vision blurred and she had to sit down on her bed and control herself.

"CB? Are you ok in there?" Eve said nervously knocking quietly on Claire's bedroom door. "Shane and Michael are down stairs playing some zombie fighting game. I came upstairs to take a shower and overheard you…well you know…sobbing."

Claire hadn't realized she was loud enough for anybody to hear but wiping away all of her tears she said halfheartedly, "Come on in Eve."

"Oh Claire. What happened you were fine when-- Oh God Claire you're not pregnant with Shane's baby are you? 'Cause I swear to god if you are I will personally shove a stick up his ass so he knows just what he did to your already fucked up life." She said as she stared at the pregnancy test in Claire's hand.

"No Eve don't do that to him."

"Wait so you are pregnant or you aren't?" She asked as she stomped across the room in her big black boots to take a look at the test herself.

"Shane, you better get you're ass up here right this second before I have to come down there myself and tell you what you did to my Claire-Bear!"

We heard the noise downstairs stop and heavy footsteps sprint up the stairs.

"What is it? Claire are you okay?" Shane asked as he busted in through the door with Michael trailing in behind him. "Oh god." Shane said but was cut off by a very, very angry Eve.

"How could you do this? You were supposed to be safe and wear a condom! For Heaven's sake she is only 17! She is not ready to be a god damn mom!" Eve stopped to take a breath only to start up again. "You better take care of her and the baby because if you don't you will be 6 feet underground in our backyard!"

Ignoring Eve Shane moved up and sat next to Claire on the bed. "Are you sure?"

"Well yeah, you said it yourself my boobs have definatly gotten bigger, I feel awful in the mornings, I'm 3 and a half weeks late, and this test says...well yeah. I'm pregnant, Shane." Claire said looking down at her hands.

Down stairs everyone was quiet except for Eve who everyone had started to ignore at least 30 minutes ago. They all carried on with the day casually and trying to make safe conversation as if nothing happened but inside they were all wondering the same thing. What's going to happen?

Later that night, Claire took a shower and got in bed but she wasn't surprised when Shane came knocking on her door. They had to talk sometime right?

"Come in."

"Claire. I am so sorry." Shane stood awkwardly at the door, hands in pockets waiting for some sign of how Claire felt. When he heard her sniffle and hide her face he moved toward the bed to comfort her but stopped when she said quietly, "I don't know what to do." Trembling Claire was infolded by Shane's warm masculine embrace.

"It's going to be all right. I promise." Shane soothed Claire while stroking her hair until she calmed down. He would do whatever it took to protect and care for their baby. The baby would grow up in a good loving home with Eve and Michael and two great parents who would love them to death. Thinking on impulse he got down on one knee and said with a smile on his face, "Will you marry me Claire Danvers?"

"Shane you know I would marry you in a heart beat in normal circumstances but.." Claire's gaze wandered to meet Shane's eyes but when she saw the hurt she quickly looked away and continued, "I'm gonna be pregnant and I'll have to wear a wedding dress that will keep getting smaller on me, and a weddings a lot to plan when you don't feel good and have morning sickness. Even if we wait until the baby is born, afterwards there wont be much time to plan or even do anything and-- oh god I can't afford a baby without going broke! I mean there's diapers, strollers, toys, baby food, day care, and clothes you have to buy…and then we'd have to work even more than we already do and--" Claires rambling was cut of by Shane.

"I will get a better paying job and get two jobs or that matter and I will help with caring for him or her and I'm sure Eve and Michael will, too."

"But we will hardly have time for each other." She said sadly.

"That's what friends are for right? Babysitting your kid." Shane said trying to find some humor in the situation. "Claire I don't know much about this stuff but when your pregnant don't you like have to go in for checkups and everything?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well I was wondering if you would let me come with you. You know to the appointments. And to figure out what sex the baby is…"

"Shane of course you can come with me." Claire's face lit up with joy. "By the way, What do you want? Boy or girl?"

Shane thought about it for a moment then answered, "I want either one as long as it's yours, Baby."

**Tell me what you think please people. This was my first time writing a fanfiction so opinions are welcome.**


End file.
